Patch Notes/8-7-2014
3.3 CHANGES * Decreased timer in Waiting for Players screen from 36 to 18 seconds * Dyes added to the Modifiers pane in Item Box, allowing players to sell stacks * Hero selection window now scrolls horizontally to address players' assuming their heroes were lost when a second row was created. Additionally, the buttons to create, swap, and delete a hero are moved to the right hand side of that window. * Dyes and Blueprints pickup text are more specific (ex: 'Store in Crafting Box'/'Store in Dyes Box' instead of 'Store in Item Box') * Removed stat icons from sell confirmation window. Previously it showed an old temporary display of stats in a strange way on top of the item in these windows. * Removed auto-generated numbers from created hero names (will not retroactively fix created heroes). When creating new heroes or when starting the game for the first time players assumed Squire 43 meant you started with a Squire that was level 43, this is no longer the case and will hopefully be less confusing. * Disabled the ability to bind to Page Up and Page Down since it's used for chat overlay scrolling * Survival Mode: Global HUD to say "Difficulty" and the colored difficulty name on the top right instead of wave * Amulets are no longer sold with the Sell All button no matter what filter is enabled. * You can no longer build close to the forge and NPCs in the tavern. BALANCE * Players now receive more mana if there are fewer than four people in a map * Increased dye sell price to 30 gold FIXES * Item drops on Insane maps have properly rolled initial stats * When using “Hold Defensive on the Summoner’s Orc minion, it will no longer chase after enemies and will have an effective targeting range of 0. Hooray for Orc blockages! * Fix for in-client PV login issue * Moraggo Desert Town now displays a timer in Survival mode * Monk auras now properly spawn on the top level of Magus Quarters (they used to be consumed) * The crafting and dye tab selectors now go from the top of the page to the middle on 4:3 resolution games. * Tooltips no longer appear behind the minimap rendering them largely unreadable for items in your Alt hotkey slots. * Right-click no longer equipes while dragging an item * Pressing two menu activation buttons at similar times no longer brings up overlapping menus * The left side of the shop window no longer clips with the game window when in 4:3 Resolution * Retroactively fixed elemental damage stat that was boosted as a result of the Elemental Affinity Amulet exploit, furthermore elemental damage upgrades on weapons no longer considers Hero buffed stat values (fix for Elemental Affinity amulet exploit). * City in the Cliffs Minimap is no longer cut-off at the edge of the screen * Dark Elf Archers no longer target the floor when attacking the Distract-o-matic * Seahorses can no longer bubble Summoner minions in place, making them useless for a short time. A Seahorse’s activated ability will still put an enemy in a bubble and stop them from moving. * Dyed Summoner equipment/costumes no longer reverting back to original colors after using phase shift LAUNCHER * Fixed Pack11 issue that stopped some players from downloading the game * Added news overlay (includes links that should open with your default browser) * Now 16:9 ratio * Launcher window size is now fixed, users can't drag corners to resize